Plymouth Road Runner '71
|engine = Super Commando 440 |torque = 489.7 lb-ft |power = 423 BHP |displacement = 6981 cc |length = 5232 mm |width = 2009 mm |height = 1326 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Plymouth Road Runner '71 (listed as Plymouth Muscle Car '71 in the game, due to licensing issues) is a Road car produced by Plymouth. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are ten colors available for this vehicle, they are unnamed in-game, so the descriptions are taken from period-correct names from 1970: * Alpine White * Silver * Black * Tor Red * Sandpebble Beige * Go Mango * Sassy Green * True Blue * Ice Blue * Plum Crazy In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Initially a homologation special so that racing driver Richard Petty could compete in the NASCAR race series, the Road Runner quickly became a legend in America. According to the NASCAR homologation rules, one car had to be built for every two Plymouth dealers. As a result production was originally limited to 1,900, though production increased with the continued success of the car. It was hardly surprising it proved such a hit either. Under the bonnet lurked a choice of V8 engines ranging from Magnum 383 cubic inch with 335 BHP through to a 426 cubic inch 425 BHP bruiser. As for performance, well little that Europe had to offer back in the 60's would touch this ultimate American muscle car. The dash to 60 mph came up in a rocket propelled five and half seconds while top speed was in excess of 130 mph. The Road Runner's chassis was typically American for the time. The V8 engine put its power down through the rear wheels, while despite the awesome grunt it made do with disc brakes on the front and drums on the rear. Transmission was via a four speed manual or three speed auto box, while suspension was independent on the front, but had a crude live axle at the rear. The Road Runner was near identical to the Dodge Super Bee, although the Plymouth badge had one distinct advantage - a connection with the Warner Bros. cartoon character. Standard equipment included colorful cartoon decals and a Road Runner style "beep beep" horn. Various versions of the Road Runner quickly followed, one of which was the convertible, though it proved to be a flop. It was significantly more expensive than the hard top coupe and high performance fans wanted the biggest engines in the lightest bodies - the ragtop weighed 340 pounds more than the hard top. Eventually the outrageous looking Superbird version arrived with its characteristic towering rear wing and long hidden headlight nose. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Plymouth dealership for 45,400 Credits. Trivia *Oddly, despite being omitted from the car's in-game name, the "Road Runner" name is still referenced on the car's in-game description. Pictures File:Ulrrnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Plymouth Cars Category:1970s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars